I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years
by themightymetaphor
Summary: Brittany finally tells Santana how she feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I know it's not very good grammar wise, but I write when I'm stressed and this was an emergency therapy session. I may go back and fix it up later though. So, considering I'm well aware that it's a grammatical mess I would appreciate if it could be judged more upon content. Please and Thank you! :) All characters and songs belong to their respective owners.

Santana

"God, she's beautiful," Santana thought as she caught herself staring at her best friend in the choir room. It had been weeks since Finn had forcefully outted her, and she was thankful now but it still hadn't fixed one thing. She knew that Brittany loved her it wasn't that that she doubted. She doubted that she loved her enough. Santana never knew exactly where she stood. Sure they acted like a couple. They held hands, kissed, said they loved each other, and of course they had sex all the time, but that wasn't enough anymore. She needed commitment. It was strange she found herself realizing that commitment was the one thing she stayed away from. Well that and Berry, but that's irrelevant. Now she needed it. She needed to know that Brit was all hers. Officially.

"Santana. Santana!" She snapped out of her trance to find Mr. Shue waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, What?"

"Everyone just voted that you take the wheel at regionals," Mr. Shue exclaimed.

"Everyone except me!" Rachel stood up. "Personally I think we need my training and talent to get through regionals!"

"We did it without you at sectionals Golem, and we kicked ass. So don't expect to come back here and get all the attention again," Santana snapped.

Rachel pouted then sat down. Then the Cheerio whipped her perfect cheerleader pony tail towards the front of the room.

"Why yes, Mr. Shue I'd be honored to do the majority of the ass kicking seeing as that is my specialty, but why'd you pick me? Why not Sassy McDiva or Nathan Lane?" She retorted, nodding towards Mercedes then Kurt.

"Well, Santana," Mr. Shuester began, " you know how much talent is in this glee club, and I've seen each and every one of you guys grow up into incredible people and artists. But the changes I've seen in you, Santana, are more than I could ever dream of."

Brittany intertwined her fingers with her best friend's. Santana looked up and smiled at the gleam in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm so proud to be your coach, and we all think you deserve the chance to shine." He smiled when he finished and looked at Santana for a reply.

She drew in a deep breath, walked over to the piano, and faced her teammates. Her family. She sniffled back a sob and wiped at her misty eyes. Santana was never one to cry, but it was becomes like a regular thing lately.

"Thank you guys, really. There're things that I've kept hidden, and Finn was right I would've started attacking myself if I didn't let it out." She locked eyes with Finn and he smiled back. "You guys are the best family I know," she said weakly as she remembered her Abuelita demanding her to leave and never come back. She paused and took a breath to push it away, "and I don't know what I would have done without you."

Santana stood there and giggled in hopes of relieving some of the awkward. Then she saw Brittany walk down the steps and embrace her in a much needed hug. No sooner than Brit whispered in her ear, "I love you," did the whole Glee Club run down to smother her in a huge dysfunctional group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany

"I love you," Brittany whispered in her best friend's ear. She was so proud of Santana and it made her realize that she was ready. Brittany was finally ready to make things real. The bells rang shortly after the hugging began and people started to leave the room. Santana held Brittany's hand and started to walk away, but the blonde stood still and told her that she'd catch up with her in a minute.

"Okay, I'll see you later, "she grinned.

"Rachel, Tina, Mercedes wait!" Brittany called.

They came up and met her by the piano.

"I need your help."

Santana

"Ah, Glee Club, call me dorky, but it's my favorite part of the day," Santana thought as she walked into the choir room.

When she walked in Brittany popped up and led her to a chair in the front of the room by the piano. Then Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina stood up and walked behind Brittany.

"What's going on?" Santana questioned. "Is this like an intervention 'cause I feel like I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime."

"No, just don't talk only listen okay," Brittany demanded in her cute little giddy way. She only had that look on her face when she got overly excited and God it was adorable.

Brittany took a deep breath looked Santana in the eyes.

"Do you remember about a year ago you sat me down in the exact spot and sang to me how you felt? Well, now it's my turn."

Santana felt butterflies in her stomach and giggled. "Uh huh."

"Santana, you make me better I don't feel stupid around you. I'm not confused like I used to be. I once told you that I love you more than anyone else in the world, and because of that anything is possible. Well, I was wrong. There's just some things that I can't do."

Santana's face dropped. "What is she trying to say?" She wondered. "Oh my God, she's gonna tell me that she can't be with me." Her thoughts were racing. Her heart was thumping. She was preparing for the worst. Then…

"I can't just be your friend anymore Santana," she said with a huge smile. Then she looked back at the other girls and nodded.

The piano music started and the three girls began to sway and hum in the background, but all Santana could see was Brittany, her Brittany, standing in front of her smiling a smile that could light up her world. She was so beautiful

"_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"<em>

Brittany took a step towards Santana and continued to sing.

"_One step closer  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more"_

At that Santana began to tear up. She mentally slapped herself for being so cheesy then looked at Brit again and realized she didn't really care. It didn't matter there wasn't anyone else in the room anymore. Just them.

"_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more"<em>

She took another step.__

_"One step closer"_

"_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more"<em>

She took one more step towards the girl in front of her. The only girl she truly loved. Then she held out her hands and pulled Santana up so they were only inches apart.

"Santana, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Santana sniffled and Brittany wiped away a tear with her thumb then laid her hand on her cheek.

"I'm not confused about how I feel or what I want. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, and I want to be able to tell people that you're my girlfriend. Can I do that?"

Santana put her hand on Brittany's and nodded her head with a very teary, "Mhmm."

Brittany smiled ear to ear and started to giggle and jump in place. Her smile made Santana laugh. Then the tall blonde looked down and her beautiful new, official girlfriend, smiled, and said, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay."

And for the first time Santana didn't give a damn who was watching. She was happier than she'd ever been and she wasn't ashamed anymore. When Brittany kissed her it was like a whole new world opened up. Like all the things she'd ever messed up, all the things that she'd been through, none of it mattered anymore. She had her perfect, and now she'd never have to question whether or not it was all hers. Because now she knew that Brittany was all hers.


End file.
